Confusion Between Some Chocolate and Kissess
by tatsumi yuki
Summary: A situation where Adult!Reborn finds it very confusing and amusing at the same time that involve some chocolates and hot kissess.
1. Chapter 1

A 22 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi is in his Office as well as bedroom. _(did you get it? its like half of the room is office and the half is his bedroom.)_ It supposed to be in a separate room but he make it into a room so it'll be about the horrifying,petrifying, terrorising, paperworks,he decide to take a little break and munch some chocolates before continuing those paper from moments later a loud bang were heard as the door to his office and room open revealing a tall man with a well toned frame came into his room. He's the spartan tutor of tsuna that is spawn of satan itself.

"Oi,Dame - tsuna why aren't you doing you're paperworks?"

"I just want a little break from that hellish paper-"

says tsuna while glaring at those oh so innocent paperworks _(note the sarcasm)_

"moreover reborn, do you want some kisses?"

Reborn just stared at the decimo in shock for some moments then said

"not mind if i do."

with a smirk plastered on his face. He kiss tsuna on the lips forcefully. Tsuna was shocked and it take him a couple of seconds to start pushing reborn off him. But being unusually strong reborn is, he didn't even fidget from the current position he is with the young decimo. Reborn lick tsuna's bottom lips politely and as for tsuna seeing this coming he shut his lips tightly so that reborn cant frenched (un)fortunately for him,he lacks of air and so he gasps for breathing and for reborn,he sees this as a chance and quickly slip his tongue into the younger's mouth. After some moment of kissing they parted then look at what he has done to the decimo and smirked. Face flushed,half lidded eye,mouth half opened and a thin line of saliva is at the decimo's jaw line while slightly panting.. _(is that right? what i'm saying, is it right?)_ Then the young decimo speak up to him.

"R - reborn...why did you kiss me?"

"huh? cause you ask me if i want some kisses. duh"

"huh? i didnt ask you if you want to kiss me, i ask you if you want some hershey's kisses chocolate!"

"really? dont care."

"dammit reborn..."

curse the decimo under his breath but with the trained ears Reborn could hear it perfectly fine.

"hnn? what was that Dame - tsuna?"

"n-nothing reborn.."

Reborn smirked and take some of the chocolate and gets out of the decimos room.

"damn..."

muttered tsuna.


	2. Special Chapter

3rd POV

After the kisses incident Reborn always tease tsuna that he want some kiss again but Tsuna wont let reborn see his flushed red face, so he ignored reborn and look away. One day, Reborn had enough of the Silent treatment he walk up to tsuna while tsuna is in his own world, walking around the corridor. Then he suddenly trap tsuna in a cage between him and the wall. The shocked Tuna widen his eyes in surprise and automatically gape his mouth. Reborn took the chance and kiss Tsuna full on the lips,insert his tongue and playing with it.. Both of them fight for dominance resulting Tsuna making lewd sound but as we all know how Reborn is..he won. After that he explore the brunnetes mouth once again after a long time. After a few minutes kissing Reborn finally let Tsuna go and smirks at his student who in turn glares at him making him chuckle.

"Why run Dame-tsuna?" says reborn with a smirk

"Hmn~ Not answering?"

Shivers ran down Tsuna's spine from the huskiness of Reborn's voice. Seeing Tsuna wont answer him in any moment he loosen Tsuna's tie earning a surprised squeek from the tuna

"W-what are you doing reborn?! Hieeee!"

"Because you didnt want to answer dame-tsuna~ Besides, How many times did i say that a mafia boss shouldn't shriek like that? Time for some punishment~" Reborn said with a sly smirk.

"W-what?!"

Reborn then carried him bridal style to Tsuna's bedroom, again earning a squeek from the brunette. Then he puts him gently on the bed.

"Umm..Reborn?"

"Tonight Dame-Tsuna... your punishment is..."

Tsuna try to patiently wait for reborn finish his sentence. But the Cliffhanger gave him anxiety.

"For you to be mine forever."

and with that sentence done, Reborn pounce on the shocked Tsuna and kiss him full on the lips. Lets just say the night is perfect for both of them.


End file.
